


Первые впечатления: Навсегда

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое впечатление может оказаться решающим, повлиять на всю дальнейшую жизнь. Или оно может оказаться ошибочным и измениться со временем. Оно может сложиться при встрече или еще до нее, с чужих слов. (А еще оно может просто оказаться совершенно не важным для последующей истории - но тогда здесь о нем ничего не будет…)<br/>Первая встреча Элронда и Трандуила, и кое-что из истории Элронда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые впечатления: Навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Два драббла, одной главой для удобства чтения.

**Навсегда**

Свою первую встречу с Трандуилом Элронд вспоминает как сквозь туман. Было это вскоре после разрушения Гаваней и гибели матери, от волнений и горя он надолго слег в лихорадке, а лекари только и могли, что навевать сон и туманить воспоминания, надеясь, что покой принесет ребенку облегчение.  
Как-то, проснувшись, он увидел, что в ногах кровати сидит светловолосый юноша. В голове у Элронда мутилось, поэтому он даже не задумался, знает он его или нет, просто приподнялся, посмотрел на него, упал обратно на подушки и отвернулся. Ребенок, то ли спасенный, то ли попавший в плен, лишившийся родителей и дома не хотел сейчас видеть никого. Целитель то был или кто-то другой - какая разница? “Не хочу”.  
От того первого впечатления в голове Элронда остались разрозненные детали: легкий наклон головы, лежащие на коленях руки, очень длинные волосы, которые почти светились в полумраке комнаты, цепкий взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век… и тишина, в которой не было слышно даже дыхания. То ли и правда он просыпался, то ли это было видение…  
Когда Элронд поправился и начал, хоть и нехотя, покидать свою комнату, он снова увидел этого юношу. Вскоре они уже звали друг друга друзьями. Но и тогда он так и не знал бы, не был ли тот случай одним из его видений, если бы Трандуил сам не сказал, что несколько раз заходил, пока Элронд болел, но, кажется, тот только один раз приходил в себя.

Иногда Элронд думал о том, что тот первый взгляд навсегда определил и его судьбу, и его желания. Говорят же, что иногда фэа эльдар узнают друг друга с первого взгляда. Но узнать - еще не значит понять, а чтобы понять это, ему понадобилось шесть тысяч лет, ведь один мужчина не может смотреть на другого и испытывать желание близости, иной, чем дружба и любовь родича.

**И стало два**

“Тебе не д **о** лжно быть.”  
Его окружало сияние, ласковое и холодное, бесстрастное и враждебное. Чуждое и непостижимое, прежде всего. У него не возникло и тени желания спорить, идти против этой воли, сомневаться в знаниях этих сил.  
Только смирение. Принятие своей участи, какой бы приговор не был оглашен.  
И разочарование - безличное, не в ком-то или в чем-то, разве что в… да нет, ни в чем. Просто чувство, заполнившее душу.  
“Мы не уничтожим тебя, дитя. Не в нашей воле уничтожать уже созданную жизнь, если на ней нет вины. Но таким, как ты, больше не должно быть никогда, ибо вас нет в Замысле.”  
Разочарование ушло, оставив позади горькое эхо, тень которого всегда будет незримо лежать на его душе. Он ждал решения.  
“Вместо одного - быть двоим. Дитя Старших и Младших да станет Старшим и Младшим.  
Да будет так”.  
* * *  
Он не сразу привык к тому, что окружающие помнят двоих. Все - их бывшие наставники, друзья, соратники, те, с кем сражался плечом к плечу, и те, с кем сидел за одним столом - все помнили двух близнецов, предпочитавших одинаковые одежды, и столь похожих духом, что и говорили-то они зачастую хором. Разве что в воспоминаниях о брате было больше проделок, а о нем самом - удач в обучении.  
Это было понятно - проще “вспомнить” близнецов, чем помнить о том, что там, где был один, теперь стало двое. И вызывало благоговение перед Силами, способными так изменить память эльдар. И странно - ведь на любое упоминание чего-то в прошлом им с братом равно хотелось восклицать “нет, это был я”. И удивительно - ведь никто не удивлялся тому, что при такой схожести они вдруг сделали такой разный “выбор” - судьба эльфа и судьба человека.  
Конечно, они оба молчали. И постепенно привыкли. Вот только…

\- Я рад нашей встрече, Элронд!  
И тут Элронд понял, что если и Трандуил сейчас заговорит о его брате так же, как остальные, он просто не выдержит. Он не очень понимал, чего именно не выдержит и что тогда случится, но эта мысль была настолько невыносима, что он торопливо заговорил сам:  
\- Мой брат собирается отплывать в новые земли, созданные Стихиями. Ты слышал уже?..  
Трандуил чуть сдвинул брови:  
\- Твой брат… Элрос, кажется? Я плохо его помню, кажется, мы виделись всего раз или два, да?…  
Впервые после разделения душу Элронда затопило солнечное тепло.


End file.
